1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for indexing feature vector data space, and more particularly, to a method for indexing feature vector data space which efficiently performs indexing within the vector space having high-dimensionality in which feature vectors are not uniformly distributed.
The present application also claims the benefit under 35 U.S.C. § 119(a) of the filing date of Korean Patent Application No. 00-58759 which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
High dimensionality of typical multimedia data descriptors pose challenging problems in designing efficient indexing schemes. Therefore, several new indexing structures have been proposed recently. One of the common assumptions made is that feature vectors in the high dimensional feature space are uniformly distributed within a vector space. However, many media descriptors, such as image texture descriptors, are not uniformly distributed. For example, in the case of a method for using well-known vector approximation (VA) files, the performance of the method depends on the uniform distribution of the feature vectors.
Generally, the method of the related art suffers because its performance abruptly drops when indexing the feature vector data within vector space having high-dimensionality, in which the feature vectors are not uniformly distributed.